The present invention relates to management of the movement of mobile objects.
Conventionally, a high-speed driving support and automobile system is known that receives information by communicating with a plurality of automobiles, acquires information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile, and references automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, driver characteristic information, and the like, and transmits suitable event information to each automobile.
The hardware and software installed in the vehicles using such a system are often primitive, and are therefore easy to modify and alter. Furthermore, there are cases where viruses, malware, or the like are installed in the hardware or software that is installed in the automobiles. In such a case, transmission of falsified data against the will of the user, attacks on the system, or the like can occur. Such attacks on the system or the like destabilize the operation of the system, and alteration, falsification, or the like of driving records causes a drop in the reliability of the system.